Various instruments have been proposed for foot callous removal. Most such devices require a user to either bend down or to raise their foot, then use a hand held device of some kind to abrade callous for removal. Such devices typically require that a user separately address each area of the foot. This procedure requires considerable time and is also often difficult if not impossible for many people. Those with health issues such as physical challenges often simply cannot perform such tasks. The present device allows a user to abrade any part of the full frontal area of the foot, whether standing or sitting, without having to bend down or raise the foot in any way.